


Kidnapping King Arthur

by Marriott23



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets kidnapped</p><p>Merlin goes to his rescue</p><p>Secrets come out</p><p>And it all resolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping King Arthur

Arthur cursed silently for the thousandth time since he had foolishly let himself get captured. "There's a rider approaching my castle," Lot said grinning down at him. "No doubt here to secure your release King Arthur."

Arthur groaned and sank down further. Merlin hadn't had time to get to Camelot and back which meant his manservant was coming on his own. Why the man had let himself be seen Arthur had no idea but it wasn't good. 

\----

Arthur was forced to his knees beside Lot's throne as they waited for the rider to arrive. "Don't say a word," Lot ordered pressing a dagger to the king's back to emphasise his point. 

When the doors opened a lonely walked through with Lot's guards following at too great a distance to have any effect. "I demand you release King Arthur, King Lot," the man said and Arthur held in another groan. Only Merlin would ignore pleasantries whilst bargaining for a life. 

"May I know who I speak to?" Lot asked and his voice held an amused tone that caused Arthur to let out a breath in relief. 

Arthur's eyes snapped to Merlin to see his response only to freeze. His servant was dressed like a noble and his bearing demanded respect. Arthur resisted the urge to shout at him for doing something so stupid; he was only going to get caught out now. 

Merlin looked Lot in the eye as he replied, "Lord Emrys, at your service." He saw the slight widening in Lot's eyes and resisted the urge to smirk. Arthur meanwhile was struggling to stay silent; why couldn't his manservant pick the name of an actual lord. 

"A pleasure Lord Emrys," Lot said rising from his throne to offer a shallow bow. Arthur relaxed again before he snapped straight up. Merlin had actually convince him that he was a lord. 

"Likewise," Merlin replied. His eyes darted to Arthur, "however I have come for my king. You are of course welcome at my castle anytime."

Lot glanced down at Arthur in regret. He wouldn't be able to kill the king now not with lord Emrys pleading his course. Those who crossed the Lord never came out alive. "Take him," Lot said as he motioned a man forward to remove the chains. "I shall take you up on that offer, Lord Emrys."

"I'd be honoured," Merlin replied evenly. Arthur rolled his eyes, just like Merlin to not realise that he didn't have a chance of hosting King Lot without a castle. 

"You are welcome here as well," Lot said. He gestured at Arthur, "take your king and go."

Merlin waited for his king to join him before he turned and walked from the room. As they walked Lot's subjects sank into bows before them and Arthur knew better than to think they were to him; just who was Merlin impersonating?

Once they had ridden someway from the castle Arthur turned to his manservant. "Why didn't you go for help?"

"Why would I do that when I didn't need it?" Merlin countered easily. 

"Because then you wouldn't have to host Lot in a castle you haven't got," Arthur replied exasperated. Merlin though didn't seem bothered by this fact and they rode in silence for a while. 

"Who says I haven't got it?" Merlin said quietly after a while. Arthur turned to him ready to remind him he was only a servant and servants didn't have castles when he noticed something different. Merlin wasn't riding in his normal manner, instead he was riding better than Arthur himself. The nobles clothes were tailored specially for him and not some of Arthur's that he had borrowed as the king had assumed. Finally he didn't seem to be joking but a serious look had settled over his face. 

"You, have a castle," Arthur said incredulously. 

"Of course, I am Lord Emrys," Merlin replied still serious. 

"You can drop the act now," Arthur said. Merlin turned to look at him his eyes showing not the faintest trace of humour. "Your not acting," Arthur groaned. 

"Nope," Merlin agreed a grin appealing on his face. "Took you long enough sire."

"Just..." Arthur began and then stopped. "Let me think," he pleaded eventually. 

"Till we get to Camelot," Merlin conceded easily. Arthur thought for a moment and realised he'd been given several days before he nodded. 

\------

When they arrived at Camelot at dawn six days later they were still riding in silence. Merlin had t bothered to change back into his servants clothes and Arthur hadn't suggested it. So it came to pass that they rode through the city gates side by side, dressed as two noblemen. 

When they stopped in the courtyard they were greeted by a stable boy who took their horses away. "Come," Arthur said to Merlin breaking his self imposed silence. 

They were already seated at the round table when the knights began to arrive. They all paused seeing Arthur and Merlin sitting side by side but shock off their surprise and settled into their seats. Merlin tried to ignore the looks many of them cast at his clothing. 

Arthur stood once they were all seated. "I would like to introduce you to Lord Emrys who rescued me after King Lot ambushed me and took me prisoner."

There were startled looks around the table. Finally Geoffrey of Mourmont spoke out, "Sire you cannot just make a your servant a lord."

"I assure you I did not," Arthur said his eyes flicking to Merlin just as Mordred said, "he didn't," very quietly. 

Unfortunately Mordred's comment was heard. He found himself on the receiving end of several hostile looking including one from Arthur. "Lord Emrys is known to the Druids. I can assure you the title has been Merlin's since he was born."

"You didn't tell me that," Arthur said to Merlin.

"Yeah, because then I'd kind of have to admit that Emrys is immortal in the old tongue and I didn't want to announce that I'm sort of immortal," Merlim stammered in reply. 

"Just how old are you?" Arthur asked eying him suspiciously whilst others around the table scoffed at the immortal comment. 

"A little short of five centuries," Merlin replied shifting in his seat. "In all fairness I couldn't tell you. Immortality and magic being linked isn't a hard jump even for you."

"You have magic?" Arthur said incredulously. This was beginning to get ridiculous he decided; was there anything that he really knew about Merlin. 

Merlin met his eyes guiltily, "I might sort of be magic itself," he admitted. 

Arthur lost any ideas of remaining king like and threw his arms up in the air. "Anything else while your at it?" He asked. 

"I'm a dragonlord, I command the powers of life and death, I'm the guardian of the cup of life and I might be destined to stand by the side of the once as future king. Which is you by the way."

Arthur let out a groan, he hadn't really expected more. "Great," he announced to the whole room. "So you heard all that," he began resisting the urge to hit magic itself. "Meet, I've got too many titles so I pretend to have none. Roundtable dismissed."

The knights looked shocked but managed to leave the room. Arthur and Merlin remained seated even once the door swung closed. "You have a lot of secrets," Arthur said quietly, "did I ever know you?"

"It wasn't a lie, what we had Arthur. It just wasn't complete," Merlin replied

"Then we'll just have to complete it," Arthur replied drawing a grin from his ex-manservant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm really bad at endings. Comments are welcome and please contact me if you have any prompts you want fulfilled.


End file.
